ENCONTRANDO LA CANCION PERFECTA
by karling220192
Summary: Siempre dicen que la boda es de la novia... pero en realidad los momentos vividos son de los dos. Veamos como Harry intenta sorprender a Ginny... o ¿sera él el sorprendido?


**BUSCANDO LA CANCIÓN PERFECTA**

\- Esto es una verdadera porquería! - Hermione echaba rayos por los ojos y tenia el cabello mas encrespado que nunca, nuevamente habían escrito en el Profeta sobre lo inadecuado que era el inminente matrimonio de Ginny y Harry - Deberías de dejar de leer estas cosas Ginny!, ya desde antes eran horribles, pero desde que hicieron público el compromiso y estos últimos meses han ido en aumento…. Es que Harry no dice nada!

\- Ya sabes cómo es Harry – la pelirroja estaba tranquilamente tomando un jugo mientras miraba con algo de gracia la indignación de su amiga – Cuando él decide que no es una noticia importante simplemente la ignora… cuando inició todos estos chismes fue al Profeta a presentar quejas, pero al parecer empeoraron y decidimos ignorarlos, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

\- Pero es… - Viendo que Ginny verdaderamente estaba más concentrada en conseguir algo de comer para acompañar el jugo, ¡Estos Weasleys! Decidió hacer caso de la sugerencia y olvidar el tema – Bueno… falta un mes para la boda! ¿Ya tienes todo listo?

Ese sí era un tema que a Ginny la entusiasmara, sus ojos brillaban mientras hablaba con su casi cuñada – Si! Cómo sabes, decidimos unir algunas tradiciones muggles y magas…. Y todo avanza de manera casi perfecta Hermione! Con tu organización hemos podido casi completar todo con mucha anticipación.

\- Antes que te fueras a la gira por América nos faltaba la canción que iban a bailar por primera vez como esposos, sé que no has tenido….

\- Te equivocas – Interrumpió la pelirroja emocionada, cuando había escuchado (o más bien se la tradujeron) esa canción por primera vez le pareció perfecta para demostrar su relación con Harry. Hablaba de todas las batallas, todas las pérdidas, el amor que vivían ahora… y los mejores deseos para el futuro – Mientras estaba por allá la encontré, hoy nos reuniremos para practicar por primera vez y se la mostraré a Harry, estoy segura que estará de acuerdo conmigo!

_**Horas después…**_

\- ¿Qué encontraste la canción perfecta? – Ginny miraba conmocionada a un emocionado Harry, ella quería su canción! Pero, como hacerle cambiar de opinión si tenía una mirada tan brillante en esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba – Y ni siquiera quieres que escuche la letra!

\- No – Harry estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo… y hasta un poco de orgullo, sabía que no era el novio más romántico del mundo, ni tampoco el más detallista; pero cuando escuchó esa canción le pareció… supo que había encontrado la perfecta demostración de su amor por Ginny. – Sé que lo mejor sería que escucharas la letra, pero necesito que confíes, por favor… es mi único pedido para la boda amor.

\- Pero es que Harry…. – Ginny se interrumpió en mitad de su frase sorprendida, Harry había aprovechado su desconcierto para poner el sonido de la canción, ¡Era la misma que ella había escogido! - Es… el sonido es precioso

\- Verdad que si! No te arrepentirás amor… y cuando escuches la letra… te sorprenderás Ginny!

\- Estoy segura – Vaya que alguien se sorprendería!, pero seria él! Ahora ella misma se sentía muy sorprendida! Aunque ya llevaban varios años estando juntos, siempre se quedaba asombrada de cuanto podía amar al increíble hombre que estaba delante de ella. Sin darse cuenta los ojos se le empañaron mientras lo miraba y recordaba todas los momentos compartidos, tanto los tristes como los felices, los cuales eran muchísimos más – Te he dicho cuanto te amo… bésame mi querido cuatro ojos.

_**El día de la boda… después del feliz, muy muy feliz acontecimiento… y de algunos cambios de última hora, inicio el baile esperado. Todos veían felices a nuestros enamorados protagonistas. Los dos estaban ansiosos de que el otro escuchara la canción y entendiera con la letra lo especial que era el uno para el otro.**_

Creo en tu amor por mí

Solo atrévete y sígueme hasta el fin

¡Harry no solo había escogido la canción!, sino que también había decidido aprendérsela y cantársela en ese momento. Marrón y verde se encontraron en la melodía. Ginny sorprendida por la voz de Harry, solo atinaba a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Bendito el maquillaje mágico!... al parecer también ella se sorprendió.

Ya te encontré

Tan dulce tú te vez

Yo nunca pensé que fueras tú lo que siempre espere

Éramos niños buscando amor

Sin saber sentirlo

Pero ahora no renunciare

Bésame lento amor

Tengo tu corazón

El mío en tus manos ya esta

Bailare

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar

Nuestra favorita ya sonó

Y dices que te vez tan mal

Yo susurre y dije

Eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor

_Encontré una persona_

¡Ginny había escogido la misma canción que yo! Harry estaba maravillado con la dulce voz de Ginny, nunca la había escuchado cantar y lo hacía hermoso… pero más allá de eso. Habían elegido el mismo tema. No podía amar más a esta mujer… seguro que no era posible. Algo le hacía pensar que si lo era… (NA: la parte de Ginny está en cursiva)

_Más fuerte de lo que pensé_

_Mis sueños compartes espero que nuestras vidas tan bien_

_En…encontré el amor_

_No solo para guardar secretos_

_Para soñar con nuestros hijos que vendrán_

_Tan jóvenes pero en eterno amor_

_Luchando contra el dolor_

_Todo estará muy bien lo se_

Tu mano pediré

Soy tu hombre y tú mi mujer

El futuro en tus ojos ya puedo ver

Bailare

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar

Nuestra favorita ya sonó

Y dices que te vez tan mal

Yo susurré y dije

Eres tan bella y la más perfecta amor

Bailare

En la oscuridad

Abrazándote

Descalzos al bailar nuestra favorita ya sonó

_Tengo fe en nosotros dos_

_Eres un ángel_

_No merezco esto… eres tan perfecto_

_No merezco esto… somos tan perfectos amor (los dos)_

Que debo decir… todos sabemos el final, o por lo menos veremos una pequeña parte en 19 años….

* * *

**_NA: _**_Me encanto! La canción me fascinó ni bien la escuche! Sé que soy una horrible persona por escribir una historia (aunque en realidad es un oneshot) cuando me falta tantísimo en otra de mis historias (que vergonzosamente no la escribo hace miles de años) pero cuando escuché esta versión en español me encanto… sé que hay otra, pero esta para mí es la mejor._

_Les dejo el link para que la escuchen mientras leen…. Por eso no interrumpí tanto la ilación de la canción_

_Perfect (versión en español) - Kevin & Karla (_ watch?v=jb0K64SGsfc&list=RDMMjb0K64SGsfc&start_radio=1_)_

_Canción original de Ed Sheeran_


End file.
